


Watching Him Squirm

by KopophobicGoblin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Desperation, F/M, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KopophobicGoblin/pseuds/KopophobicGoblin
Summary: Armin ends up in a desperate situation while in hand-to-hand training. Annie never knew watching the boy squirm could be so erotic and she takes the opportunity to help her fellow cadet in his dilemma.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Watching Him Squirm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello good people! Goblin is back with another pee fic. I wrote it a week or so ago while I was drunk and just cleaned it up a bit. AoT is one of the only fandoms in which I have heterosexual ships. I think it’s because it actually has good female characters. I’m more of a JeanxArmin person but I never turn down some ArminxAnnie. This isn’t quite as explicit as my last fic because it is mainly from Annie’s POV and she doesn’t have a dick. And I just love waxing eloquent on the wonders of dick! Regardless, I hope someone enjoys this!
> 
> I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or any of the characters.

If Armin had been sitting in Titan Theory class, the pressure in his bladder would only have meant that he needed to relieve himself first-thing after lecture. However, he was not sitting comfortably and still. He was currently being wrestled into a pretzel shape by Annie in hand-to-hand combat training. This greatly altered the urgency of his situation. 

All it took was a kick to his abdomen for Armin to realize that he wasn’t going to make it out of this fight dry. Considering how he struggled to keep up the strong appearance of a soldier, the idea of peeing himself in public was akin to the apocalypse. Losing control in front of Annie was also quite abhorrent, seeing as he had developed a certain respect for her over their years of training.

With a grapple and flip, Armin suddenly found himself flying through the air. * _WHAM!_ * He hit the ground painfully. He heard his spine crack and adjust with the impact and felt a jolt in his bladder that lead to a burning sensation at the tip of his penis. _Oh no…_ This was it.

A soft weight pressed his hips to the ground and Armin opened his eyes to see Annie sitting atop him with a wooden knife to his throat and her usual glare in place. He squirmed beneath her as the need to urinate became impossible to ignore. _Not like this… not now!_ Armin thought desperately. Annie shifted her weight a second later and the first spurt of pee escaped him.

Armin whimpered and bucked his hips impulsively. This caused Annie to furrow her brow, scoot back and look at him in question. A thin stream of piss continued to release into his trousers until a wet spot formed. The exact moment that Annie noticed this was clear, for her expression morphed into one of surprise. Armin managed to cut off the flow and gave the girl an imploring look as if asking her to forget what she saw.

There was no way Annie was going to forget, however. The sight of Armin writhing in desperation had caused a foreign warmth to pool low in her belly. She watched his adam’s apple bob as he threw his head back, gulping and moaning through clenched teeth in restraint. As she looked at his crotch, she had the silliest thought. _Armin has a penis!_ She never doubted his gender, but she had never given thought to his masculinity in a sexual sense. Now that she could see the head of his manhood pressing against the wet fabric, she had the overwhelming desire to touch him or even press her lips to that bulge.

That thought rushed through Annie and made her cunt clench almost painfully. All thoughts of training left her as she was overwhelmed with the need to see him lose control. However, she didn’t want it to happen here. Not only would it scar Armin for life, but she also wanted to be the only one to witness him break. She had to act, now! “Get up.” Annie’s voice was firm as she stood and offered her hand to the blushing boy. Armin took it and rose with his thighs clenched.

“Annie, what-“ His speech halted when the girl gripped his hand tightly without making any eye contact and dragged him onward.

Annie led them to Shadis and, standing partly in front of Armin, she gave the commandant a salute. “Sir! I request leave from training.”

Shadis looked at her suspiciously and then at Armin who had mimicked her salute with a pained expression in place. “And what for?” The stern man replied.

“I have an urgent feminine matter to attend to, sir!” Annie knew that the best way to excuse oneself from a man was to bring up menstruation. They never expected it and it was so foreign and taboo to them that it created an instant win for the woman in question. To his credit, Shadis’ expression didn’t change. However, he grunted in acknowledgement and jerked his head towards the exit.

Annie left quickly, pulling Armin along all the while. She didn’t want to give the commandant a chance to object to the fact that Armin was being included in her excuse. Once they reached the stables, she steered them behind the building to the privacy of a forest grove.

It was there that Armin turned to her in question then immediately shoved his hands into his crotch. There was something about the sight of Armin’s distress that made Annie’s breath catch. He looked _delectable_. She took his shoulders and turned him so that his back faced her. Then Annie drew close and wrapped her arms around him. She gently removed his hands from his groin and, with nimble fingers, undid his trousers.

Armin appeared to be too out of his depth to respond. He just panted and squeezed every muscle in his body. Having finally freed the boy’s dick, Annie wrapped a hand around the soft member. The skin of his cock was velvety and damp with the continuous dribbles that escaped him. Armin gasped at the sensation and rested his head back on the girl’s shoulder. Annie could hardly believe what she was doing but she didn’t want to stop.

“Let go, Armin.” She said in the softest tone she could manage. Armin leaned back further and stared up at her. His eyes were large, blue, and budding with tears. Then he released a low moan and his whole body relaxed. Annie looked first to his dick, which was spurting a fountain of piss, then to his face which was transfixed in pleasure. A sudden impulse had her lower her head and claim his lips. The kiss was soft and wet and _perfect_.

The sound of hissing release continued, and Annie reached with her spare hand to the source of the sound. She ran her hand through the jetting piss then down to his balls where she cupped him tenderly. Armin moaned at the sensation, but his voice was lost in their slow kiss.

Annie stroked his dick lazily with one hand and kneaded his balls with the other. All the while, her own thoughts grew fuzzier. She couldn’t focus on anything but the feeling of his lips, the heat of his piss, and the knowledge and she was the source of his mounting desire. Her body was burning for something, burning for the boy in her arms.

Whether it was because he was empty or the because of the onset of pleasure, Armin’s stream dwindled to a stop. Their kiss broke and Annie looked down to see that his dick was growing hard. She increased her stokes until he was gasping in response and practically cross-eyed in desire. Then she moved the hand cupping his balls further back.

With strong fingers, she pressed at the space behind his genitals and trailed back to his clenching hole. Armin let out a cry at the sensation of her finger nail dragging at the puckered skin. Digging deeper, Annie lodged a dry fingertip in his ass and circled it with the same rhythm as the hand on his penis.

Armin’s moans, which started muted and deeper, became shrill at the sensation. “A-annie! Ahh-ha!” He bucked his hips as warmth surged through him and his dick became hard a steel. His abdomen clenched and his balls drew up tight. He could hardly believe that someone was touching him this way. Even going so far as to bob slowly deeper into his ass. It felt _incredible!_

Annie was still in disbelief herself. She had never seen Armin in this light but, in this moment, he was the most attractive being she had laid eyes on. The realization that her hands were touching him so intimately had her loins burn in pleasure. The movement of her finger inside him made her breath quicken. As she looked down into Armin’s face, which still lay upon her shoulder, Annie couldn’t imagine anyone so beautiful.

With increased inspiration, Annie pushed her finger deeper and quickened her pace on his dick. Armin cried out and raised his arms so that he gripped her hair, pulling it sloppily out of it’s updo. He pulled her head down to his lips again. “Mmm-hmmm!” He moaned loudly and jerked his hips back and forth. As he pulled away from the kiss, his moans continued to escalate. “Annie! I- I’m going to… Annie-aaaah!”

Then he released her hair, thrusting his pelvis forward and shouting incoherently. Annie watched as his purpled dick jerked and sent white cum flying. His body felt hot under her hands and every cell of his being was _so alive!_ She couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel to have that twitching member inside her. The thought made her desire throb anew.

It was then, feeling his cock move in her hand, hearing his cries break upon her ears, and seeing his face open in pleasure, that she experienced her own climax. It was unexpected but the warmth between her legs escalated into spasms of delight. She felt her panties grow wet as her cunt reacted to the experience before her. It wasn’t the best orgasm she had ever had but it was incredible for something that had happened without intimate stimulation.

Annie could feel her face heat with the awareness of what had just happened. She looked at Armin’s shrinking dick and felt an acute need to have him closer. It was almost tragic that he had come so forcefully without bringing her along with him. She release her hold on his genitals and wrapped her arms around his waist. Annie didn’t know what she wanted but, whatever it was, it was something to do with this boy. She clung to him in her turmoil.

Armin merely panted as he recovered from the experience. He had never come so hard in his life. As he slumped back into the woman holding him, Armin let lose the last bit of urine. It flowed from him in a steady stream and he no longer felt guilty for it. With lazy eyes, Armin looked back up at Annie. Her face was flushed, and she stared intently at where his penis was letting loose.

What felt like an eternity passed after the last bit of urine had left him. Then Annie released him and turned away. “You should’ve taken care of that before training. The commandant would have had a fit if I hadn’t saved your ass.” Then she left him without another look.

Armin felt a bit dejected at first. However, he was smart enough to know that she wouldn’t have helped him and touched him that way if she didn’t care. What had started as mere respect for his fellow soldier had grown into something more… and Armin was already plotting the next step to attracting the stoic girl’s attention.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda cool. I can write weird-ass stuff and weird-ass people like it! Please comment and leave kudos. I wish I could write something more romantic and substantial but I’m afraid I’m just no good at that. lol


End file.
